Kim Possible: Scenes From A Memory
by Luke Lynch
Summary: A young man in the far future discovers an interesting connection between him and the present's most famous teen heroine. Meant to help me combat mild writer's block. Inspired by and featuring Dream Theater's "Metropolis, Part 2: Scenes From A Memory".
1. Regression

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you oughta know the drill by now.

As Luke Lynch walked down Main Street in Brockton, MA, to the local therapist's office, he took a look around at the beautiful day that was taking shape.

_Almost a perfect contrast to what my mind is going through,_ he thought sadly as he reached the front door. Taking a quick look at his cell phone before crossing the threshold, he saw the date displayed: It was Sunday, the tenth of July 2089. He felt a small twinge of pain: Next week would have been his mother's birthday, were she alive today.

_I still miss you, Mom. See you again someday._ With this thought fresh in his head, he stepped into the reception area and walked directly to the desk.

"Good morning," greeted the young receptionist. "You here to see the head doctor?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Luke with a small smile he didn't really feel.

"Have a seat; I'll bring him right out," she instructed, and moved to the phone.

As Luke went to sit down, he noticed something weird: All of the pictures along the walls showed a young girl with long, flowing auburn hair (though leaning more towards the red side) who bore a scary resemblance to the girl he'd been seeing everywhere for the last three weeks. But just as he went to sit down, a man came out from the hallway leading to the offices. Walking briskly towards Luke, he held out his hand, smiling broadly.

"Good morning," he said brightly. "Arthur Ross, M.D., and I hear you're looking for me."

"You hear right," answered Luke, taking the doctor's hand and shaking it. "Luke Lynch, drummer/background vocalist for Nightmare Cinema. (1) Pleasure to meet you, Doc."

"The pleasure is mine," said Ross. "As it happens, I am something of a fan of your band, and have been for quite a while now."

"Well, thank you," answered Luke. "Glad to know we're good enough to warrant your fanhood."

"Of course, of course," chuckled Ross. "Please, come this way," he added, gesturing with his hand.

**Infinity Entertainment Presents:**

An Insanity Works Production

_A Luke Lynch Story_

_**Kim Possible: Scenes From A Memory**_

**Chapter One: Regression**

Not long thereafter, Luke was laying on the couch in Ross' office, describing the girl he'd been seeing for what seemed like forever.

"Did this woman have a name?" asked Ross.

"You know, Arthur, until you asked me that question, I had no clue. Now, however, I can tell you with all certainty that her first name is Kim. Don't remember her last name at present," answered Luke.

"I see," noted Ross. "Luke, could you lie all the way back, like you're going to sleep?"

"Sure, Doc," replied Luke, as he began to recline on the couch. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing more than a theory, but it's one that's definitely worth taking a look at," explained Ross. "I'm going to attempt to hypnotize you. Your subconscious will do the rest."

"Do whatever you feel you need to do," urged Luke, "to get this woman out of my head."

Without further ado, Ross pulled out a gold pocketwatch and began swinging it back and forth slowly in front of Luke's face, perfectly in synch with the sound of the clock ticking.

_"Close your eyes and begin to relax,"_

instructed Ross softly.

_"Take a deep breath...and let it out slowly._  
><em>Concentrate on your breathing.<br>With each breath, you will become more relaxed."_

Luke was already feeling his eyes starting to become heavy. His mind was now a completely blank slate, and he was beginning to feel the sensation of being completely detached from his body.

_"Imagine a brilliant white light above you."_

Luke was already miles ahead of Ross, rising up through the shaft of white light that had now completely engulfed his spiritual form.

_"Focus in on this light as it flows through your body.  
><em>_Allow yourself to drift off as you fall deeper and deeper into a more relaxed state of mind."_

Relaxed, nothing: Luke was already long gone at this point.

_"Now, as I count back from ten to one, you will feel more peaceful and calm."_

Luke braced himself for the countdown that, little did he know, would start him out on the journey of his life.

_"Ten...  
><em>_Nine...  
><em>_Eight...  
>Seven...<em>  
><em>Six...<br>__You will enter a safe place, where nothing can harm you. Five...  
><em>_Four...  
><em>_Three...  
>Two...<br>If, at any time, you need to come back, all you must do is open your eyes. One."_

Luke's spirit opened its eyes to reveal white mist, though not like any he had been trapped in before: His surroundings were not hidden by the white vapor; rather, the white vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. Yet, strangely, he felt...comfortable here. A small smile began to grace his features.

_Safe in the light that surrounds me  
>Free of the fear and the pain<br>My subconscious mind  
>Starts spinning through time<br>To rejoin the past once again_

_Nothing seems real  
>I'm starting to feel<br>Lost in the haze of a dream_

_And as I draw near  
>The scene becomes clear<br>Like watching my life on a screen_

Just then, Luke felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the woman from his visions standing there with a big smile on her face. Eyes of a deep emerald-jade mix seemed to pierce his very soul. As she embraced him like they were the oldest of friends, Luke said:

_"Hello there, Kimberly  
><em>_So glad to see you...  
><em>_My friend."_

"Luke Lynch, right? Great to finally meet you, as well," replied Kim, and, much to Luke's surprise, gave him a light but lingering kiss on his lips. As the two mouths made contact, Luke felt and heard a gust of wind begin to pick up. Soon, it was reaching up past Gale Force 12, yet the two stayed lip-to-lip, as if glued to the spot, for they were not moving an inch despite the ungodly strong winds. Luke wanted desperately to open his eyes and break the kiss, so as to better understand what was happening, but instinct told him to stay in the embrace, to wait.

* * *

><p>AN: OK, just so you guys know, I've run into a mild case of writer's block on my Ace Combat story. This is something to tide you guys over until the next chapter of that comes out (not that I don't plan on continuing this).

(1) The name of a joke band featuring the members of Dream Theater on different instruments. Folded when then-keyboardist Derek Sherinian was replaced by Jordan Rudess (aka Mr. Wizard).

I hope all those who read this story will join me in dedicating this story to the three prominent members of the Kimmunity who have shuffled off this mortal coil in the past three years: Commander Argus, cpneb, and screaming phoenix. Rest In Peace, our friends and brethren. You are sorely missed.

TBC...

NEXT: Overture 2011


	2. Overture 2011

**(WARNING: Sorry I didn't make this clear in the beginning of the story, this is a slight AU twist on the KP universe. The twist should become pretty obvious once it appears.)**

**Chapter 2: Overture 2011**

Eventually, Luke felt the winds stop at the same time as Kim was finally breaking the kiss. He kept his eyes shut tight, though, afraid of what he would see.

"Wuss," chided Kim with a laugh. "Go on," she added in a small whisper. "Open your eyes, Lucas." (Remember this line, for it will come back to play later on in the story.)

Luke obliged, slowly...and could not believe what he was looking at.

(For those who like to listen to albums along with stories, this is the part where the band kicks in with full force after Mike Portnoy's drum intro.)

He recognized the small town he was seeing as Middleton, Colorado, at the beginning of the 2010's, a tumultuous decade in world history. The US economy had gone through three different Presidents, each as bad as the last in their own way.

Middleton, however, looked to be as active as ever. As Kim took him on a tour of the town, he saw locations that, for some reason or another, felt strangely familiar to him: everything from the Space Center to the "World-Famous" Middleton Pickle Works. Even Middleton High School seemed like a place where he had spent some good, quality time with old friends.

Then, Kim took Luke to The Point, (1) where he came upon two very familiar people: It was none other than Kim herself, and she looked to be having a damn good time with her then-boyfriend, Ronald Dean Stoppable-his name now came, very easily, to the forefront of Luke's mind, again, for reasons he knew no more about than a tea leaf would know the history of the East India Company. (2)

As the past Kim and Ron finally untangled themselves from each other, Ron looked at his watch and a look of shock crept over his face.

"Holy crud, KP," he cried out, already making tracks for the trees, "we gotta get to Town Hall! Pronto!"

"Do we have to, Ron?" whined Kim playfully.

"Come on, Kim," reasoned Ron. "The Senator's like my brother! I wouldn't miss his re-election speech for the world!"

"OK," play-sighed Kim. "Let's go." With that, Kim followed Ron back to the main drag, where the Sloth was ready and waiting. The two longtime partners jumped in and took off, Luke and present Kim hot on their heels.

* * *

><p>When Luke and Kim arrived at Middleton Town Hall, Kim immediately pointed out the man at the podium in front of the building, who Luke immediately recognized as Joshua Nathan Mankey, apparently running for re-election as co-Senator for the state of Colorado.<p>

_Hot damn, this guy can work a crowd,_ thought Luke, listening to how Mankey's speech rolled off his tongue with such Theodore Roosevelt-like relativity, as if he truly was a man of the people.

"The people, Ron and myself included, loved him," explained Kim. "Unlike most politicians, Josh actually backed up his bravado, fully."

"So I hear," answered Luke. For reasons, again, known but to God, he was feeling a strong rush of intense dislike for Mankey.

As the speech ended, Luke noticed Ron making his way up to the stage. Mankey apparently noticed this, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Now," Mankey was saying, "I'd like to introduce someone most of you should know at least by sight." Turning towards Ron, he added, "Get on up here, man."

Ron eagerly obliged.

"This fine young man here," began Mankey, "is Ronald Dean Stoppable. This man is like the brother I never had. Again, you may not know the name, but you sure as hell know him as one half of the legendary Team Possible. Yes, he's a hero in ways that I could never be, but over and above all that, he is a good man." With that, he hugged Ron, who returned it in equal measure. "You should all get to know him someday." And Mankey walked off the stage, chatting animatedly with Ron.

"OK, Luke, that's all there is on Josh," informed present Kim. "Come with me; I've one last thing to show you before you open your eyes." She walked forward and kissed his lips again, though, this time, Luke did not react. However, he still felt the wind pick up, though not as forcefully this time, and when she pulled away, he opened his eyes to see a modest four-bedroom house on a hillside.

"This is my house," informed Kim. "Open your eyes and tell your hypnotherapist about it, then have him send you back here."

And Luke's eyes snapped open as he came back to his own body in Arthur Ross' therapy office.

* * *

><p>NOTE: The original song is called "Overture 1928". I tweaked it to make it fit somewhat within the KP timeline.<p>

1: A shameless self-plug. Those who have read my story "Realization" are in the know.

2: Got that analogy from Douglas Adams' "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy".

TBC...

NEXT: Strange Deja-Vu


	3. Strange DejaVu

**Chapter 3: Strange Deja-Vu**

"Welcome back, Luke," greeted Ross. "Tell me what you have seen." Luke didn't miss a beat. He began:

"_Subconscious, strange sensation  
>Unconscious relaxation<br>What a pleasant nightmare,  
>And I can't wait to get there again.<em>

_Every time I close my eyes,  
>There's another vivid surprise:<br>Another whole life waiting;  
>Chapters unfinished, fading."<em>

"Interesting," noted Ross. "Close your eyes again and tell me what you see."

Luke obliged, closing his eyes immediately.

_ "Closer now...  
>Slowly coming into view...<em>

_I've arrived!  
>Blinding sunshine beaming through."<em>

"Arrived where, Luke?" asked Ross, intrigued.

_"There's a house I'm drawn to,"_

replied Luke.

_"Familiar settings, nothing new.  
><em>_And there's a pathway leading there  
><em>_With a haunting chill in the air."_

"And when you go inside," pressed Ross, "what do you see?"

_"There's a room at the top of the stairs,"_

continued Luke.

_"Every night, I'm drawn up there.  
><em> _And there's a girl in a mirror;  
><em>_Her face is getting clearer."_

"It's Kimberly, isn't it?" guessed Ross.

"It has to be," answered Luke. "And every single time I see her in the mirror, the same question leaves my lips:

_Young child, won't you tell me  
><em>_Why I'm here?"_

"Does anything about this woman feel odd?" asked Ross.

"Not so much odd as familiar," answered Luke. "But, at the same time:

_In her eyes,  
><em>_I sense a story never told.  
><em>_Behind the disguise,  
><em>_There's something tearing at her soul."_

"Does she ever answer your question?" asked Ross.

"Every time," expounded Luke, "and it's always the same answer:

_'Tonight, I've been searching for it:  
><em>_A feeling that's deep inside me.  
><em>_Tonight, I've been searching for  
><em>_The one that no one knows,  
><em>_Trying to break free._

_I just can't help myself:  
><em>_I'm feeling like I'm going out of my head.  
><em>_Tears my heart into two.  
><em>_I'm not the one the Sleeper thought he knew.'"_

"The Sleeper?" asked Ross, bewildered.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Doc," replied Luke. "And it's driving me loopy. Even more so with the fact that she sometimes even appears during my waking hours."

"Explain," requested Ross. Luke began:

_"Back on my feet again,  
>Eyes open to the real world.<br>__Metropolis surrounds me;  
>The mirror's shattered the girl."<em>

"Odd," mused Ross.

"Very much so, Doc," concurred Luke. "And I gotta wonder:

_Why is this other life  
>Haunting me every day?<br>I'd break through to the other side  
>If only I'd find the way."<em>

"Well, I can't say that I'll be of much help," confessed Ross, "but I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask, Doc," said Luke. "But now that I'm thinking on this:

_Something's awfully familiar,  
><em>_Feeling's so hard to shake:_

_Could I have lived in that other world?"_

"It's not entirely impossible," answered Ross. "Are you familiar with the concept of reincarnation?"

"I am," said Luke, "now you mention it. Well, whether that is the case or not,

_It's a link that I'm destined to make."_

"And, again," reassured Ross, "I will help as I can."

"Thanks again, Doc," thanked Luke.

_"Still searching, but I don't know what for:  
><em>_The missing key to unlock my mind's door?"_

"Could be," answered Ross.

"Gotta find out soon," urged Luke.

_"Today, I am searching for it:  
><em>_A feeling that won't go away.  
><em>_Today, I am searching for  
><em>_The one that I only know,  
>Trying to break free.<em>

_I just can't help myself;  
>I'm feeling like I'm going out of my head.<br>__Tears my soul into two;  
>I'm not the one I thought<em> _I always knew._

_I just can't help myself;  
>I'm feeling like I'm going out of my head.<br>Uncanny, strange deja-vu,  
>But I don't mind: I hope to find...the truth."<em>

"Give me a place to start and I can be of much more help," said Ross.

"Before I do," answered Luke, "you got a bathroom handy? I gotta splash some water on my face and answer nature's call."

"Left out of the office," directed Ross, "and last door on your right."

"Thanks, Doc," chimed Luke. "I'll be back." With that, he walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>AN: Those who have listened to the album should know how this story is going to end up, now that the characters have been set. All I want to know is, should I go into detail about what happens after the phonograph gets knocked over in "Finally Free" or should I leave it to the reader's imagination?

TBC...

NEXT: Through My Words


	4. Through My Words

**Chapter 4: Through My Words**

****The toilet in the bathroom flushed, and Luke went to the sink to wash his hands. When he had finished, he cupped some extra water in his hands, closed his eyes, and brought the cold water to his face. He then looked into the mirror, but it was not his own reflection that he saw. Staring out of the mirror at him was none other than Kim, the woman who he had properly met not twenty minutes ago.

"There's more linking us than you know," she whispered, and then morphed into Luke's reflection.

In a flash, Luke experienced the epiphany of a lifetime.

_Not anymore, there isn't,_ he thought, for he now knew exactly who she was and how she was connected to him.

_All your eyes have ever seen  
><em>_All you've ever heard  
><em>_Is etched upon my memory  
>Is spoken through my words<em>

_All that I take with me  
>Is all you've left behind<br>We're sharing one eternity  
><em>_Living in two minds_

_Linked by an endless thread  
>Impossible to break<em>

Newly armed with this knowledge, Luke hurried back to Ross' office. Ross said he needed a place to start? Well, Luke finally had one.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the song, as you can tell by the small amount of lyrics here, is only a minute and two seconds long.

TBC...

NEXT: Fatal Tragedy


	5. Fatal Tragedy

**Chapter 5: Fatal Tragedy**

"You said you needed a place to start, Doc?" asked Luke as he re-entered Ross's office.

"Yes," confirmed Ross. "Why? Do you have one?"

"I'd bet my drum kit that I do," answered Luke hopefully. "I have a name, dates, and a theory on why she's connected to me."

"You may fire when ready," (1) prompted Ross, pad and pen in hand.

"Her full birth name," began Luke, "is Kimberly Anne Possible. She was born in Middleton, Colorado on (2) Tuesday, the 25th of April 1989, and lived there until her death on Friday, the thirteenth of January 2012." (/2)

"That all checks out," affirmed Ross. "And your theory?"

"I think I was her in a past life," postulated Luke. "And I think I've known for almost two weeks, since my band and I went to Middleton for a show."

"Tell me about it," requested Ross.

"OK," agreed Luke. "Picture, if you will, (3) me laying in a hotel bed, unable to get to sleep due to the ungodly amount of-pardon my English-shit that was weighing on my mind at the time."

"I see it," informed Ross. Then Luke began his tale:

_"Alone at night:  
>I feel so strange.<br>I need to find  
>All the answers to my dreams.<em>

_When I sleep at night,  
>I hear the cries.<br>What does this mean?"_

"So what did you do to clear your head?" asked Ross. "Did you take a walk or something?"

"You might say that," answered Luke with a shrug.

_"I left the inn  
>And traveled to another home.<br>I met two older men;  
>They seemed to be alone.<em>

_I felt that I could trust them.  
>They talked to me that night."<em>

"What did they tell you?"

(4)"I'm coming to that.

_'Lad, did you know a girl was murdered here?  
>This fatal tragedy was talked about for years.<br>Our sister is gone forever;  
><em>_Only memories remain.  
>She passed away;<br>She was so young.'_

And then they ran what I see as their philosophy on life by me:

_'Without love,  
>Without truth,<br>There can be no turning back._

_Without faith,  
>Without hope,<br>There can be no peace of mind.'_

Talk about words to live by, eh, Doc?" finished Luke.

"Indeed," concurred Ross. "Please, continue." Luke obliged him:

_"As the night went on,  
>I started to find my way.<br>I learned about a tragedy:  
>A mystery still today."<em>

"Did they tell you anything specific?"

(4) "Nothing I couldn't have gleaned from a newspaper.

_I tried to get more answers,  
>But they said, 'You're on your own.'<br>Then they turned away and left me  
>As I stood there all alone.<br>They said, 'You'll know the truth  
>As your future days unfold.'<em>

I then returned to the inn, where I FINALLY managed to fall asleep. The last thing that went through my head that night was the old men's philosophy on life:

_'Without love,  
>Without truth,<br>There can be no turning back._

_Without faith,  
>Without hope,<br>There can be no peace of mind.'" _(/4)

"Sounds like you had an eventful night that evening," observed Ross.

"You bet your last plug nickel I did," chuckled Luke. "But hey, I just got an idea: I'm gonna close my eyes again and see what I can see. I'll be back."

"Take as long as you need," encouraged Ross. "We have all day to kill together."

With that, Luke closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he found himself in a church. There were two gorgeous caskets in front of the altar, laid end-to-end. A preacher was standing behind them, preparing to speak. What he said to the churchgoers confirmed what Luke had already suspected: This was the funeral for Team Possible. Luke managed to stay stoic through the whole speech, but he had to put some serious willpower into not crying, even though almost three-quarters of the churchgoers were weeping openly, like babies. Even a stunningly beautiful woman appearing to be of Cape Verdean descent, whom Luke recognized as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's longtime cheerleading rival, and a man with an air of military poise about him, who Luke recognized as Steve Barkin, also known as "The Man Who Could Sub Every Class At Once", were bawling their eyes out over the death of Team Possible. Of course, Luke couldn't blame them; he understood intimately how they were feeling. His mother had succumbed to cancer not too long ago. (5) But then, Josh Mankey himself walked up to stand in front of the caskets, microphone in hand.

_What are you gonna do, Mankey?_ thought Luke, intrigued despite his inexplicable dislike for the man. What happened next stunned Luke completely: Mankey brought the micrphone to his lips and a song came on. By the time Mankey was done singing, Luke, too, had broken into tears:

(6)_  
>There's a story in your eyes<br>I can see the hurt behind your smile  
>For every sign I recognize<br>Another one escapes me_

_Let me know what plagues your mind  
>Let me be the one to know you best<br>Be the one to hold you up  
>When you feel like you're sinking<em>

_Tell me once again  
>What's beneath the pain you're feeling<br>Don't abandon me  
>Or think you can't be saved<em>

_I walk beside you  
>Wherever you are<br>Whatever it takes  
>No matter how far<em>

_Through all that may come  
>And all that may go<br>I walk beside you  
>I walk beside you<em>

_Summon up your ghosts for me  
>Rest your tired thoughts upon my hand<br>Step inside the sacred place  
>When all your dreams seem broken<em>

_Resonate inside this temple  
>Let me be the one who understands<br>Be the one to carry you  
>When you can walk no further<em>

_Tell me once again  
>What's below the surface bleeding<br>If you've lost your way  
>I shall take you in<em>

As Mankey ran through the chorus again, Luke checked his portable tissue holder and found that he was running short.

_Oh...when everything is wrong  
><em>_Oh...when hopelessness surrounds you  
>Oh...the sun will rise again<br>__The tide you swim against will carry you back home_

_So don't give up  
>Don't give in<em>

The song ended afted Mankey belted out the chorus one last time, (/6) by which time Luke had run out of tissues.

And Luke's eyes snapped open as he came back to his own body in Ross' office.

"What did you see?" asked Ross.

"Kim's funeral," answered Luke simply, hoping to not have to go into detail for fear of starting to cry again.

Thankfully, Ross seemed to understand this and simply asked,

"Are you up for being hypnotized again?"

"Sure, Doc," answered Luke, already laying back on the couch. "What's on your mind?" His answer came only after he was already traveling back through time via a kiss from Kim to his next access point:

_"Now it is time to see how you died. Remember that death is not the end, but only a transition."_

* * *

><p>AN: Fair amount going on in this chapter, but it's mainly exposition. Next chapter is when we start getting into the good stuff.

1: Said twice by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin in Star Wars: A New Hope.

2-/2: Those are actual, valid dates. Go to an online calendar and see for yourself. I dare you.

3: If I'm correct, Rod Serling opened every story on "The Twilight Zone" with these four words.

4-/4: Those are both big globs of speech on Luke's part.

5: This is not true in real life. My mother is still alive and well, thank you God.

6-/6: This is another DT tune. It's called "I Walk Beside You", and it's from the album called _Octavarium_. Excellent Christian prog song; I'm actually pushing to have it played at my church sometime soon.

TBC...

NEXT: Beyond This Life


	6. Beyond This Life

**Chapter 6: Beyond This Life**

When Luke next opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him was not encouraging: Middleton experiencing a complete and utter torrential downpour. The only person in sight was a gorgeous black woman who was walking towards him in a zombie-like fashion. As she passed by Luke without even so much as acknowledging that he was there, he caught a glimpse of tear-streaked cheeks.

"Oh, Monique..." whispered Kim sadly from beside him.

"Let me guess," said Luke. "This is the day after the news breaks out that you had died?"

"Smart man," answered Kim with a sad smile. "But I must correct you on one detail...Actually, you know what? I'll let the newspaper do that." She pointed to a newspaper vendor that was nearby. Luke took one out and opened it up to find:

_Headline:_

**_MURDER, YOUNG GIRL KILLED_**

_Desperate shooting at Echoes Hill.__  
><em>_Dreadful ending, killer died:__  
><em>_Evidently suicide._

_Josh Mankey heard a horrifying sound.__  
><em>_He ran to find young Kim there, dead__  
><em>_And lying on the ground._

_Standing by her was a man,__  
><em>_Nervous, shaking, gun in hand.__  
><em>_Mankey says he tried to help,__  
><em>_But Ron turned the weapon on himself._

_His body fell across that poor young girl.__  
><em>_After shouting out in vain,__  
><em>_The Senator ran to call for assistance.__  
><em>_A sad close to a broken love_ _affair._

Then Kim whispered in Luke's ear:

_"Our deeds have traveled far.__  
><em>_What we have been is what we are."_

"I take it I'll find out what that means later?" asked Luke. Kim merely nodded. Luke continued reading:

_Kim wanted love forever,__  
><em>_But Ron had another plan.__  
><em>_He fell into an evil way;__  
><em>_She had to let him down:__  
><em>_She said, "I can't love a wayward man."_

_Kim may have found a reason to forgive__  
><em>_If Ron had only tried to change.__  
><em>_Was their fatal meeting prearranged?_

_Had a violent struggle taken place?__  
><em>_There was every sign that led there.__  
><em>_Mankey found a switchblade on the ground:__  
><em>_Was Ms. Possible unaware?_

_They continued to investigate.__  
><em>_They found a note in Stoppable's pocket;__  
><em>_It could have been a suicide letter.__  
><em>_Maybe he had lost her love?_

_"I feel there's only one thing left to do.__  
><em>_I'd sooner take my life away__  
><em>_Than live with losing you."_

Then Kim's words flashed through Luke's head again, and he recalled something similar that his mother had said on her deathbed:

"_All that we learn this time  
>Is carried beyond this life."<em>

"The entire world, literally, is mourning our death," informed Kim.

"So I can see," replied Luke. "And if what you said to me while I was in the bathroom is to be believed, your soul was reincarnated as me after an eighty-seven-year waiting period?"

"I know it sounds insane," answered Kim, "but you're right."

"That explains why people seem to like me so much," observed Luke.

"That," added Kim, "and the fact that you are simply a very likable person."

"Glad you and the rest of my band seem to think so," thanked Luke.

"You're in a band?" asked Kim.

"We're called Nightmare Cinema," informed Luke, "and I handle drum tracks and background vocals."

"I'm guessing you play progressive metal?" postulated Kim.

"You'd be right. We're basically modeled after a prog band from your time period known as Dream Theater."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because they were the biggest prog band since Rush (1), perhaps?"

"Could be. Do you cover any of their songs?"

"The Twelve-Step Suite, Octavarium, and Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence," listed Luke, ticking them off on his fingers. "On occasion, we'll also do Metropolis, Part 1: The Miracle And The Sleeper; The Count Of Tuscany, and On The Backs Of Angels."

"All great tunes," noted Kim, "provided my cousin Larry wasn't lying to me."

"He was not," reassured Luke. "All of them are, indeed, amazing pieces. Still, I don't think even such an uplifting song as I Walk Beside You could brighten up today. I haven't seen this much sadness since I visited your grave in my time period. Now I think of it, I should probably tell the hypnotherapist about that."

"Do what you feel you must, but be careful of what you tell him," warned Kim. "I fear there may be more at work here than just you trying to sate my obsession with you."

"I'll be cautious," promised Luke. He embraced her, saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes," and closed his eyes.

And Luke's eyes snapped open as he came back to his own body in Ross' office.

* * *

><p>1: A prog rock band from Canada, consisting of Geddy Lee, Alex Lifeson, and Neil Peart. Best known for their songs "Tom Sawyer", "YYZ", and my personal favorite, "Limelight".<p>

TBC…

NEXT: Through Her Eyes


	7. Through Her Eyes

**Chapter 7: Through Her Eyes**

"I've come to a new bit of knowledge about Kim's death," informed Luke.

"Enlighten me," encouraged Ross. Luke obliged him:

"_She never really had a chance  
>On that fateful moonlit night;<br>Sacrificed without a fight:  
>A victim of her circumstance.<em>

In short, she was murdered, basically, in cold blood.

_Now that I've become aware  
>And I've exposed this tragedy,<br>A sadness grows inside of me.  
>It all seems so unfair."<em>

"Why's that, Luke?" asked Ross sympathetically.

"_I'm learning all about my life  
>By looking through her eyes,"<em>

answered Luke. "And there's something I haven't told you of my trip to Middleton."

"Please tell me."

"The night before we played our show, I visited Kim's grave in the local cemetery."

"Describe what happened."

"_Just beyond the churchyard gates,  
>Where the grass is overgrown,<br>I saw the writing on her stone;  
>I felt like I would suffocate.<em>

'_In loving memory of our child,  
>So innocent, eyes open wide.'<br>I felt so empty as I cried,  
>Like part of me had died.<em>

_I'm learning all about my life  
>By looking through her eyes.<em>

_And as her image  
>Wandered through my head,<br>I wept just like a baby  
>As I lay awake in bed.<em>

_And I know what it's like  
>To lose someone you love,<br>And this felt just the same."_

"Obviously, this connection you have with her is very profound. Would you go so far as to call it love?"

"Not quite. But even a blind man can tell I hold strong feelings for her."

"You haven't known her as a separate entity for more than two hours."

"Yes, as a separate entity. But you forget, I was her in a past life, so in a way, I know her more intimately than anyone else ever did. Thus, I can tell you this with all certainty:

_She wasn't given any choice.  
>Desperation stole her voice.<br>I've been given so much more in life:  
>I've got a son, I've got a wife.<em>

_I had to suffer one last time;  
>To grieve for her and say goodbye;<br>Relive the anguish of my past  
>To find out who I was at last.<em>

_The door has opened wide;  
>I'm turning with the tide,<br>Looking through her eyes."_

"You now know for a fact that you and Kimberly are one and the same?"

"Yes, she confirmed it when last I went under. Sounds insane, I know, but trust me on this."

"My job is not to judge, but to help in any way possible."

"Thanks, Doc. Hey, I need to hit the restroom again real quick. I'll be right back."

With a reassuring smile, Luke walked out of the office again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for such a stub, but next chapter will more than make up for it, I promise you.

TBC...

NEXT: Home


	8. Home

**Chapter 8: Home**

"I think Kim still has something she wants me to learn," informed Luke as he re-entered Ross' office.

"Like what?" asked Ross, confused.

"Maybe who killed her and why."

"I thought you found a newspaper that made that pretty clear."

"I thought it did, as well. But she hasn't given me any indication that she's done with me yet. That tells me one thing: that she knows more than she's shown me at present. Would you put me back under, please?"

"Lie down, then, Luke."

* * *

><p>Later, Luke emerged in the white mist at Kim's side.<p>

"So what is it you now wish to show me?" asked Luke, careful to keep any trace of disrespect out of his voice.

"Come with me and I'll show you," answered Kim simply, already moving towards him, closing her eyes and reaching for him. Luke closed his eyes, and when the kiss broke, Luke opened his eyes to reveal a modest two-story house not unlike Kim's.

"Whose house is this?" he asked.

"This is Ron's house."

"Your soulmate, and therefore mine?" Luke punctuated this with a wink.

"You touch my Ron, and I will kill you slowly and painfully." Despite Kim's threat, Luke laughed and walked inside. Then he stopped short.

"Kim," he began, turning around, "maybe you should lead the way. I don't have a damned clue where I'm going." Now it was Kim's turn to laugh.

"Follow me, Magellan," (1) laughed Kim, striding boldly into the house. Taking a left as she walked in, she led Luke upstairs to what could only be Ron's bedroom.

"What I wish to show you is on the desk," informed Kim. "Take it and read what you see." Luke grabbed the appointed object.

"But...Kim," he protested, "this is Ron's journal. I can't violate a man's private thoughts."

"The answers you seek begin with violating a man's private thoughts," reminded Kim. "You must do what needs to be done."

Reluctantly, Luke turned his eyes towards the pages and read.

_Shine - lake of fire:  
>Lines take me higher.<br>My mind drips desire,  
>Confined and overtired.<em>

_Living this charade  
>Is getting me nowhere.<br>I can't shake this charade;  
>The city's cold blood calls me home...<br>Home... it's what I long for,  
>Back home... where I belong.<em>

"Is this why you initially dumped him?" asked Luke.

"Part of it. Keep reading."

_The city - it calls to me,  
>Decadent scenes from my memory.<br>Sorrow – eternity:  
>My demons are coming to drown me.<em>

_Help! I'm falling, I'm crawling.  
>I can't keep away from its clutch.<br>Can't have it, this habit;  
>It's calling me back to my home.<em>

"So what other evil ways did he fall into?" asked Luke cautiously.

"He started drinking," answered Kim simply, "and he also took up gambling."

"Must have hurt really bad," sympathized Luke. "I imagine you needed someone to talk..." He stopped dead in his tracks as a horrifying realization hit him.

"You didn't..." he croaked.

"I did," confirmed Kim, looking sad and ashamed.

"Not...not Mankey," continued Luke. "Oh, man, if this is true, no wonder he was pissed off enough to want you dead."

"There's more," put in Kim. "Come with me."

"OK," conceded Luke, "but I don't know how much more horror I can take."

"You and I are one and the same, Luke. You can handle anything." And she closed the distance between them.

* * *

><p>When next Luke opened his eyes, he was looking in through a window and an impressively well-kept bedroom. Sitting on the bed was none other than Josh Mankey, face in his hands and talking to himself.<p>

"_I remember the first time she came to me.  
>She poured out her soul all night and cried.<em>

_I remember I was told there's a new love that's born  
>For each one that has died.<em>

_I never thought that I  
>Could carry on with this lie,<br>But I can't resist myself,  
>No matter how hard I try."<em>

"Is he planning to get between you and Ron?" asked Luke, horrified.

"Yes," replied Kim. "Keep listening, and you'll learn how and why he does it." Luke turned his attention back towards Josh.

"_Living their other life  
>Is getting them nowhere.<br>I'll make her my wife.  
>Her sweet temptation calls me home...<br>Home... it's what I long for,  
>My home... where she belongs."<em>

"Had you already spilled your guts to him about Ron?"

"No. What he's talking about had nothing to do with Ron."

"_Her ecstasy - means so much to me,  
>Even deceiving my best friend,<br>As Kimberly watches and thoughtfully smiles.  
>She's taking me to my home.<em>

_Help! He's like my brother, but I love her;  
>I can't keep away from her touch.<br>Deception, dishonor:  
>It's calling me back to my home..."<em>

"That night, I went to him and told him how...alone I felt, because Ron wasn't around."

"Where was he?" In response, Kim closed the distance once again. When Luke opened his eyes, he was looking at a casino. They walked in and, before long, found Ron at a craps table with a beer in front of him. Since the place was so loud, they could only make out bits and pieces of what was going on.

"_...four, four, who wants the hard four?...  
>...who wants the hard four?...<br>...shooter had one, four... one, four... one and make it the hard way...  
>...got the shooter...<br>...coming out for a new player... take your best shot, gambler...  
>...who wants to come? Better hop in... Place your bets... who wants to come?..."<em>

"And Ron never knew what was happening right under his nose?"

"No, but it wasn't for lack of trying."

Luke nodded, still unable to take it all in. As he wrestled with everything he had learned so far, something occurred to him.

"Something about this whole scene just doesn't feel right," he told Kim.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet, but I can tell you this:

_Your story...it holds the key,  
>Unlocking dreams from my memory.<br>Solving this mystery  
>Is everything that is a part of me.<em>

_Help! Regression, obsession:  
>Can't keep away from its clutch.<br>Leave no doubt, to find out  
>It's calling me back to my home."<em>

"Well, maybe if I show you what happened this night from MY viewpoint, it'll come to you," ventured Kim.

"Gah! I'd rather not!" cried Luke. "…But I can't think of a better plan." Exhaling sharply, he added, "I'm gonna be scarred for life…Show me." And Kim leaned in to kiss him once more.

* * *

><p>1: Ferdinand Magellan, a famous 16th-century explorer from Europe.<p>

TBC...

NEXT: The Dance Of Eternity


	9. The Dance Of Eternity

**Chapter 7: The Dance Of Eternity**

Luke opened his eyes to find himself back outside Josh's bedroom window. This time, Kim was in there, obviously crying, from the way she was shaking. Josh was holding her gently, rocking her, telling her that everything would work out fine.

"But…wh-wha-wh-wh-what if it d-d-d-doesn't?" stuttered Kim. "Ron's so deep into his rut now…" And she resumed crying anew.

"What rut, Kim?" asked Josh with just the perfect amount of gentility. "You know you can tell me anything."

_Oh, Mankey, damn you and your silver tongue to the ninth circle of Hell,_ thought Luke viciously as he was forced to watch the horrifying situation unfold before him.

"Ron's started drinking and gambling," began Kim as all the frustration and pain started to pour out. "I think he's also taken up crack."

"Ron, a crack addict?" spluttered Josh, evidently horrified. "No. Not Ron. He's not the type."

"Then explain this," Kim challenged, producing what could only be a crack straw.

"I…I…" stammered a flabbergasted Mankey. "I don't believe what I'm seeing."

"Believe it, Josh. He's rarely home, and when he is, he reeks of alcohol and cocaine. He barely talks to me anymore; just looks forward to his next drink, next trip to Vegas, or his next line."

"He hasn't…Has he?" croaked Josh, obviously unable to say what was definitely on his mind. Obviously, Kim knew what he meant, as well.

"Hit me? No."

"Oh, thank you, God," breathed Josh, immensely relieved.

"But I have a feeling it's only a matter of time before that does happen. Excess changes a man."

"No…He won't hit you. I won't let it happen. You've got to get away from him, Kim…for both your sakes. I'll do what I can to get Ron some help. If he does hit you, you let me know. I will have him arrested on the spot. You have my word."

"Thanks, Josh. You know, I'm glad to count you as a friend."

"And I you. You know I'd never let anything like that happen to you. I respect you too much." With that, he turned Kim to face her. "I will always be here for you."

Kim gave a sniffle, but she also smiled. As Luke watched in disbelief, Kim slowly leaned in…and kissed Josh square on the mouth. As the kiss grew more passionate and more intense, they began to disrobe each other. It was at this point that Luke averted his eyes, unable to watch any more. As he had predicted, he was now scarred for life, because he knew what came next. But, in the end, he had a feeling that it might all be worth it, because he now knew what it was that didn't feel right: If Ron, try as he might, never knew or even suspected that Kim had had an affair with Mankey, why would he have any reason to kill Kim?

_Ron wouldn't. But if Kim had decided to remain in that relationship with Ron…Josh might._

"Kim?" he called. "I think I've figured it out."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

NEXT: One Last Time


	10. One Last Time

**Chapter 10: One Last Time**

"You figured it out?" asked Kim, coming to alight beside Luke on the side lawn of Josh's house.

"Yes," confirmed Luke, "and now that I think back on the newspaper article,

_It doesn't make any sense,  
>This tragic ending.<br>In spite of the evidence,  
>There's something still missing."<em>

"What is missing?"

"_Heard some of the rumors told:  
>A taste of one's wealth.<em>

And you're not shallow, so that's not what caused you to…Nguh…give yourself…to Josh. But it does make me wonder:

_Did you happen to wound his soul?  
>Did you bid him farewell?"<em>

"Probably," admitted Kim. "About a week into our affair, I told him that I couldn't do it anymore. These were my exact words:

_One last time,  
>We'll lay down today.<br>One last time,  
>Until we fade away.<em>

_One last time,  
>We'll lay down today.<br>One last time,  
>We slowly fade away."<em>

"Yeah, that would wound any guy's pride. And thanks for that piece of info; now I'm almost certain I know what happened. I just need to see his room. Maybe there's something in there that will confirm it."

"Go ahead in." And Luke did.

"What do you see?" asked Kim in his head as he journeyed through the house.

"_Here I am inside his home,"_

began Luke.

"_It holds the many clues to my suspicions.  
>And as I'm standing here right now,<br>I'm finally shown what I have always known._

_Coincidence I can't believe  
>As my childhood dreams slowly come true."<em>

As he scaled the pine stairs, Luke was struck by a thought:

"Kim…

_Are these your memories,  
>Awakened through my eyes?"<em>

"You might say that," answered Kim.

"Ha!" cried Luke triumphantly. "I knew it!

_This house has brought back to life!"_

Turning to his left, Luke saw that the bedroom door was ajar.

"_An open door…  
>I'm walking through,<br>Into his bedroom._

_Feeling as cold as outside,  
>The walls disappear.<br>To some woman who's screaming,  
>A man pleads forgiveness.<br>His words I cannot hear…"_

But Luke soon realized that he didn't need to hear what he was saying, for the man had turned out to be Ron, begging Kim to take him back and promising to clean up his act. As he witnessed this, Luke remembered Ross mentioning reincarnation in passing.

_OK, Doc, _he thought excitedly. _Now I'm a believer._ And he walked out of the house to rejoin Kim and tell her what he had come to believe.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

NEXT: The Spirit Carries On


	11. The Spirit Carries On

**Chapter 11: The Spirit Carries On**

"Kim," breathed Luke as he exited the house, "I'm now officially satisfied with what you have shown me."

"And I with what you have seen," replied Kim with a sad smile. "Guess that means this is farewell." A tear began to well in her eye.

"Don't cry, Kim," soothed Luke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No parting need last forever. How long it does last is up to us."

"But," began Kim, "since you and I are the same, I don't think it'll be possible for me to see you again."

"We will see each other again, Kim," reiterated Luke firmly. "We may share a soul, but our identities are completely different. **That** is what matters in the land of the dead."

"You're certain?" asked Kim hopefully.

"As sure as death," answered Luke, "pardon the expression. But now I'm not sure that even cold, bitter death is permanent."

"Why?" queried Kim, confused.

"Why, you ask?" started Luke. "I'll tell you why.

_Where did we come from?  
>Why are we here?<br>Where do we go when we die?_

_What lies beyond,  
>And what lay before?<br>Is anything certain in life?_

_They say, 'Life is too short,'  
>'The here and the now,'<br>And, 'You're only given one shot.'_

_But could there be more?  
>Have I lived before?<br>Or could this be all that we've got?_

And just the fact that you're standing there gives me the answer to that.

_If I died tomorrow,  
>I'd be all right,<br>Because I believe  
>That after we're gone,<br>The spirit carries on."_

"It's official," stated Kim. "You are not the same man I first met in the white mist."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Luke.

"No," assured Kim, "you've changed so much for the better."

"I'm glad to hear you think so," thanked Luke.

"_I used to be frightened of dying.  
>I used to think death was the end.<br>But that was before;  
>I'm not scared anymore.<br>I know that my soul will transcend._

_I may never find all the answers.  
>I may never understand why.<br>I may never prove  
>What I know to be true,<br>But I know that I still have to try."_

"Oh, Luke," praised Kim, "I'm so damn proud of you."

"And I of you," responded Luke. "Is there anything else you want to tell me before I end this journey?"

"As a matter of fact," answered Kim, "I do have one last request:

_Move on, be brave.  
>Don't weep at my grave<br>Because I am no longer here,  
>But please never let<br>Your memory of me disappear."_

"Come on, Kim," teased Luke. "You and I are one and the same; how could I possibly forget you, even if I wanted to?"

"True enough," agreed Kim. "Well, no use putting it off any longer."

"No, indeed," concurred Luke, "but I have to say that spending this day with you has been the time of my life."

"Oh, thank you," gushed Kim. "I hope I see you again someday."

"You don't have to hope, Kim," reassured Luke. "We will most definitely meet again, and sooner than either one of us might think." And he wrapped her in a hug, which she returned in equal measure. Eventually, they pulled just far enough apart to look eye-to-eye with each other. Then, driven by instinct, Luke leaned in slightly and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, Kim had closed the distance, and they were sharing a soft kiss, filled with compassion, strength, and caring.

When they finally pulled apart, Luke softly said, "Goodbye for now…Kimberly Anne Possible. …I love you," he added in a voice that was little more than a whisper. Then he broke the embrace and started to back away, never taking his eyes off Kim.

"And I love you," she mouthed back at him, waving as he made his way out of her time period, perhaps for the last time, tears leaking from her eyes.

Looking up to the nighttime sky, Luke called out, "OK, Doc, I'm done. Bring me back." The white shaft of light began to descend upon him. The instant it touched the ground, Luke began to rise up through the light, finally returning to his own time.

(1)_  
>Safe in the light that surrounds me<br>Free of the fear and the pain  
>My questioning mind<br>Has helped me to find  
>The meaning in my life again<em>

_Kimberly's real  
>I finally feel<br>At peace with the girl in my dreams_

_And now that I'm here  
>It's perfectly clear<br>I've found out what all of this means_

_If I died tomorrow  
>I'd be all right<br>Because I believe  
>That after we're gone<br>The spirit carries on…_

(/1)As Luke began to feel the sensation of being rejoined with his own body, this final thought went through his head:

_Thank you so much, Kim…for everything._

* * *

><p>1-1: No one in the cast itself says this. This is the part that plays over the scene of Luke rising through the light.

TBC...

NEXT: Finally Free


	12. Finally Free

**Chapter 12: Finally Free**

"OK, Doc," Luke's body mumbled, jolting Arthur Ross out of his reverie. "Bring me back." Ross didn't waste any time:

"_You are, once again, surrounded by a brilliant white light,"_

he began softly.

"_Allow the light to lead you away from your past and into this lifetime.  
>As the light dissipates, you will slowly fade back into consciousness,<br>remembering all you have learned.  
>When I tell you to open your eyes, you will return to the present,<br>feeling peaceful and refreshed.  
>Open your eyes, Lucas."<em>

And Luke's corporeal eyes bolted open as he came back to the present.

"Holy jeez, what a ride these past hours have been," he panted.

"You have learned much, it seems," noted Ross.

"More than I ever thought I'd know," confirmed Luke. "But I'd rather not discuss it at this particular moment."

"I'll respect that," answered Ross. "But I should very much like to hear of what you saw the last time you went under."

"And I'll be more than happy to tell you everything," assured Luke. "But right now, I have to get home and relax. Time travel, even if it's only in your head, takes a lot out of you."

"It does, indeed. Shall I escort you to the door?"

"Sure, whatever." Together, they got up and walked to the front door.

"OK, Doc," said Luke once they reached the lobby, "you have my number. Feel free to call me within the next couple of weeks and we can do lunch or something."

"I'd like that," answered Ross. "Great meeting you."

"Likewise," agreed Luke. "If we don't meet for lunch, can I expect to see you next time my band plays a show in Eastern Mass.?"

"Absolutely," answered Ross.

"Great," said Luke. "See you soon, then."

"Goodbye for now," replied Ross, watching Luke walk out of the building. Once Luke was out of sight, Ross returned to his office and sat down, ready to log this session in his history books. Soon, however, he felt a need to use the bathroom, so he did just that. After he washed his hands, he looked into the mirror and saw not himself, but rather, a young, handsome man with platinum-blond hair staring out at him.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"My name is Josh Mankey," answered the man in the mirror. "I died some time ago and was reincarnated as you. Close your eyes; I have something to show you." Immediately, Ross felt his eyes go heavy, and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

When Ross came to, he was staring at the young man from the mirror sitting at a writing desk, obviously frantic with nervousness. Soon, he started talking to himself.

"_Friday evening,  
>The blood still on my hands.<br>To think that she would leave me now  
>For that ungrateful man.<em>

_Sole survivor;  
>No witness to the crime.<br>I must act fast to cover up.  
>I think that there's still time.<em>

_He'd seem hopeless and lost with this note,"_

mused Mankey to himself as he picked up the paper and read it over.

"_They'll buy into the words that I wrote._

'_This feeling inside me:  
>Finally found my love,<br>I've finally broke free._

_No longer torn in two;  
>I'd take my own life before losing you.'"<em>

Everything then went dark again. When it cleared, Ross saw Kimberly, the young lady decorating his lobby that Luke had discussed with him at great length. She looked to be very happy as she came across a young black lady and began talking to her excitedly.

"_Feeling good this Friday afternoon!"_

reported Kimberly to the other lady, obviously a close friend of hers.

"_I ran into Ron again;  
>Said we'd get together soon.<em>

_He's always had my heart;  
>He needs to know.<br>I'll break free of the Miracle.  
>It's time for him to go.<em>

_This feeling inside me:  
>Finally found my love,<br>I've finally broke free._

_No longer torn in two;  
>He'd kill his best friend if he only knew."<em>

As Ross watched this, Mankey walked up to stand beside him.

"_Their love renewed,"_

Mankey began sourly.

"_They'd rendezvous  
>In a pathway out of view.<em>

_They thought no one knew.  
>Then came a shot out of the night."<em>

Once again, everything went dark. Now, it was nighttime again, and Kimberly was tightly embracing another young man, their mouths glued together. As he watched, Mankey came out from the forest, moving with a purpose. Even from this far away, Ross could see that Mankey had murder in his eyes. As he approached the two lovers, a twig snapped underfoot. Kimberly gasped sharply, breaking the kiss and embrace. As she tripped backwards, Mankey punched the other young man square in the jaw, knocking a rather large glass bottle to fall out of his jacket pocket and shatter on the ground. He recovered quickly, though, pulling out a switchblade and adopting a defensive stance.

"Kim, stay out of this!" he called warningly to Kimberly. With that, he lunged at Mankey, who deftly parried the deadly metal blade with barely a flick of his wrist, and the other man drifted harmlessly past. By the time he had recovered enough to turn around, Mankey had taken out a 9mm pistol and was taking aim. As the man finished his recovery and began to charge again, Mankey pulled the trigger twice. Two bullets lodged themselves in the other's chest, and he dropped to the ground, barely clinging to life.

Behind Mankey, Kimberly began to scream. The sound was almost inhuman; filled with the kind of pain and anguish that only the murder of a deeply loved one could bring.

"Ron! NO!" she sobbed, not even noticing that Mankey was now focusing on her, taking aim at her center mass.

"_Open your eyes, Kimberly…"_

whispered Mankey contemptuously, and two more bullets would find a home, this time in Kimberly's heart. The explosion of the first gunshot was the last thing she ever heard. As she slumped to the ground, Mankey dropped a note in Ron's pocket and then ran off, presumably to alert the authorities.

To Ross' amazement, Ron was still moving, though barely. He was attempting to crawl toward Kimberly in order to spend his last moments with her in his arms.

"_One last time…"_

he moaned softly as he reached Kim's lifeless corpse.

"_We'll lay down today.  
>One last…time…<br>Until we…fade away._

_One last time…  
>We'll…lay down…today.<br>One…last time…  
>We…fade…away—"<em>

And Ron gave his final breath laying atop Kim's body. Longtime partners, friends for even longer, and eventually lovers, they were destined to be forever together…even in the cold, skeletal embrace of death.

_As their bodies lie still  
>And the ending draws near<br>Spirits rise through the air_

_All their fears disappear  
>It all becomes clear<em>

_A blinding light comes into view  
>An old soul exchanged for a new<br>A familiar voice comes shining through…_

And Ross came to back on the floor of the bathroom in his office. He got up slowly, gingerly, carefully. Checking himself, he found no signs of significant damage. But then…

"You know what you must do.…" whispered a voice in his head. "Do it.…"

As if in a trance, Ross returned to his office. Grabbing a pair of scissors that he kept on his desk, he left the building and headed toward what would likely be his final destination.

Meanwhile, Luke was almost home, thinking of all he had learned today, and of how happy he was to finally be over his obsession with Kim.

_This feeling inside me:  
>Finally found my life;<br>I'm finally free,_

he thought to himself as his house came into view.

_No longer torn in two.  
>I learned about my life<br>By living through you._

Somehow, he knew that Kim was listening, somewhere, and he smiled.

_This feeling inside me:  
>Finally found my life;<br>I'm finally free._

_No longer torn in two;  
>Living my own life<br>By learning from you._

Looking skyward, he said softly,

"_We'll meet again, my friend…someday soon."_

With that, he walked up the pathway to his home and unlocked the front door. Moving inside, he realized that he had left the TV on when he walked out the door this morning. He took a moment after putting his stuff down to see what was on. It was some news report talking about the death of some cabinet member from New York. Nothing really interesting. He shut the TV off and moved into the kitchen. Taking three ice cubes from the freezer, he placed them into a small glass, into which he also poured a small measure of amaretto. As he was about to grab his drink, his mind flashed back to the newspaper article he had read while hypnotized.

_How little they knew,_ thought Luke. Taking the glass, he went upstairs to his bedroom and sat in his favorite chair. Reaching over for the radio and turning it on, he heard something that suddenly had his full attention:

"—and we'd like to thank you for joining us as we pay homage to our prog ancestors," the DJ was saying. "In honor of its 90th anniversary, here is Dream Theater's _Metropolis, Part 2: Scenes From A Memory_ in its entirety. Enjoy." Luke sat there for the next hour and change listening to the story of a man named Nicholas who went through a process creepily similar to what Luke himself had finished up not twenty minutes ago. As he sat there nursing what was left of his amaretto, he heard a voice behind him.

"_Open your eyes, Lucas."_

The last thing Luke remembered was screaming as he saw who was standing behind him.

* * *

><p>To Be Concluded...<p>

FINAL: The Miracle And The Sleeper


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Eulogy**

All of Brockton was gathered in the church. A gorgeous black casket lay open in front of the altar, showing the upper half of the lifeless Luke Lynch, who had died defending himself from an as-yet unknown attacker. A priest came up and spoke his piece, after which everyone who had known Luke came up and said a brief statement. Then, the four remaining members of Luke's band, Nightmare Cinema, came up and gathered in front of the casket.

"This was one of Luke's favorite songs to play with us," noted Nick Crosby, the lead guitarist. Taking out his Ibanez Universe, he began playing a simple riff. Soon, Ray "Oni" Burt, the vocalist jumped in with the lyrics as Steve Webb (the bassist) and Ryan Pyne (keyboards) laid down a backing vocal track:

_The smile of dawn  
>Arrived early May<br>She carried a gift from her home_

_The night shed a tear  
>To tell her of fear<br>And of sorrow and pain  
>She'll never outgrow<em>

_Death is the first dance, eternal_

_There's no more freedom  
>The both of you will be<br>confined to this mind_

_I was told there's a miracle for each day that I try  
>I was told there's a new love that's born for each one that has died<em>

_I was told there'd be no one to call on when I feel alone and afraid_

_I was told if you dream of the next world  
>You'll find yourself<br>Swimming in a lake of fire_

_As a child, I thought I could live without pain  
>Without sorrow<em>

_As a man I've found it's all caught up with me  
>I'm asleep yet I'm so afraid<em>

_Somewhere like a scene from a memory_  
><em>There's a picture worth a thousand words<em>  
><em>Eluding stares from faces before me<em>  
><em>It hides away and will never be heard of again<em>

_Deceit is the second without end_

_The city's cold blood teaches us to survive  
>Just keep my heart in your eyes and we'll stay alive<em>

_The third arrives..._

_Before the leaves have fallen  
>Before we lock the doors<em>

_There must be the third and last dance  
>This one will last forever<br>Metropolis watches and thoughtfully smiles  
>She's taken you to your home<em>

_It can only take place  
>When the struggle between<br>Our children has ended  
>Now the Miracle and the Sleeper know<br>That the third is love_

_Love is the Dance of Eternity_

The service ended shortly after that, and Luke's body was put in the earth without incident.

Luke opened his eyes to find himself back in the white mist. Looking around, he soon saw Kim headed his way.

"I told you we'd meet again someday," he said happily.

"Never doubted you for a second," answered Kim with a smile. "Now, come here."

Luke obliged, and, hand-in-hand, they walked off into the distance to live out their afterlives together.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Hopefully you enjoyed it, if you read this far.


End file.
